People are increasingly utilizing computing devices, including portable and mobile devices, to perform various types of tasks. Accordingly, there is a desire to increase the ways in which users interact with the devices to perform these tasks. One interaction approach that is gaining in popularity involves gesture input. To provide gesture input, a user positions himself or herself in front of a camera or sensor and makes a motion with a feature such as the user's hand or arm. A computing device can capture images or sensor data to attempt to recognize the motion. For devices such as portable computing devices, a sleek looking design can be a significant factor in the popularity of the devices. Accordingly, it can be desirable to minimize the visibility of these cameras or sensors to the extent that is practical. Unfortunately, users typically hold these portable devices in their hands, and if the locations of these cameras or sensors are not obvious, users can inadvertently and/or unknowingly obscure the cameras or sensors with their hands or other such objects, which can prevent successful gesture input.